Percy and the Bandstand
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Percy is asked to bring Lady Hatt to a surprise party at the new bandstand, but Lady Hatt tells him to go elsewhere.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Percy and the Bandstand" from Season 12. Enjoy and comment.**

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard.

Sir Topham Hatt was at Great Waterton with Miss Jenny and her machines, the Pack.

The Pack were building a new bandstand, and there was to be an open-air concert that night at the new bandstand.

The bandstand was a special surprise for Lady Hatt, who especially loved brass bands.

The engines were making sure the concert would be a grand success.

Edward was delivering special parcels, Thomas was bringing the banners, and Percy was bringing the gravel for the pathways.

Percy soon arrived at Great Waterton.

"Thank you for bringing the gravel Percy!" said Jack.

Percy tried to shunt the freight cars into place, but the freight cars were being foolish.

"Pull back, pull back!" they giggled.

Percy pushed and pushed, but the freight cars wouldn't move.

Percy knew what he had to do.

With a loud blow of his _"do what I say"_ whistle, the freight cars stopped being silly.

Soon, all the freight cars were in place.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt came over to Percy.

"I hope I didn't blow my whistle too loudly sir." said Percy.

"Not at all Percy." replied Sir Topham Hatt. "By blowing your whistle, you showed that you were in charge."

Percy felt relieved.

"Now, I have a special job for you. I need you to collect Lady Hatt, and bring her here to the surprise party. You must be here by teatime."

"Yes sir!" said Percy.

"Remember, don't tell her where you're doing, or else it will spoil the surprise.

"Don't worry sir! I won't."

Percy collected the passenger car, and set off to collect Lady Hatt at Maithwaite Station.

When he arrived at Maithwaite Station, Lady Hatt was waiting.

"Sir Topham Hatt told me to take you on a special trip!" said Percy.

"That sounds lovely!" said Lady Hatt. "First, I like to go to the duck pond."

Lady Hatt boarded the coaches, but Percy was worried.

Really, he was supposed to take Lady Hatt to the bandstand, not to the duck pond.

Percy knew if he took Lady Hatt to the duck pond, he'd be late, but he didn't want to make Lady Hatt cross, so he puffed to the duck pond.

When they arrived at the duck pond, Lady Hatt got off, and began to feed the ducks.

She liked to feed the ducks.

The ducks quacked and quacked as Lady Hatt fed them.

But Percy wanted Lady Hatt to hurry up.

At last, Lady Hatt was back on board.

"I like to go to the windmill next." she said.

Percy was now even more worried.

He was supposed to take Lady Hatt to the bandstand, but he took Lady Hatt to the windmill instead.

When they arrived at the windmill, Dusty Miller was there.

Lady Hatt gave a friendly wave to Dusty, and he waved back.

She then got out of the coaches, and went to see Dusty.

"We're going to be late." thought Percy to himself.

At last, Lady Hatt said goodbye to Dusty, and got back on board.

"Next, I would like to see the woods." said Lady Hatt. "It would make a perfect end to my special day."

Percy was worried than ever.

Percy puffed to the woods, but he now knew that he would be late.

Soon, they arrived at the woods.

Lady Hatt wandered off to admire the woods.

Percy waited, and waited, and waited for Lady Hatt

Suddenly, Thomas puffed up.

"Where have you been Percy?" asked Thomas. "Sir Topham Hatt is cross. He doesn't want Lady Hatt to miss the brass band!"

Percy didn't want Sir Topham Hatt to be cross, and he didn't want the surprise to be ruined.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Percy. "I'll have her there on-time!"

Thomas then puffed away.

Percy couldn't see Lady Hatt anywhere.

This gave Percy an idea.

Once again, he blew his _"do what I say"_ whistle long and loud.

Lady Hatt came out of the woods.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Lady Hatt.

"I'm taking you to a surprise!" said Percy. "This will make your special day even more better! We must hurry though."

So Lady Hatt climbed quickly on-board, and Percy raced away.

Percy soon arrived at Great Waterton, just in time.

The band began to play wonderful music.

Lady Hatt was delighted.

"What a lovely surprise!" she said.

Then, she turned to Percy.

"Thank you for getting me here on time!"

"And thank you for keeping it a surprise!" added in Sir Topham Hatt.

Percy was pleased. His _"do as I say"_ whistle had saved the day!

It had been really useful, and so was Percy! 


End file.
